


Bette Davis Eyes

by Vaderfanboi



Series: Totally 80's [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 80's AU, Bars and Pubs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You meet Sam in a bar and he realizes you're no average girl. But in the 80's





	Bette Davis Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> More 80's AU because I just can't get enough. That was an 80's reference.

It wasn’t often that Sam Wilson stopped by a bar in the middle of the night. It wasn’t often he drank whiskey on the rocks. It definitely wasn’t often that he drank hard liquor in the middle of the night in a dingy bar to win the favour of some distant girl, but tonight was about variety. 

You were tapping your ashes into a small ashtray on the bar when he walked in. Sam Wilson was clearly a confident man, yet when he saw you sitting on that stool, cigarette in between your manicured nails, reaching up to take an inhale of the smoke in your painted red lips, he lost his cool. As he sat across the bar, your intense eyes never left his.

Sam nodded to you from his seat but you kept your devious expression: you had him wrapped around your finger. You watched as he ordered a whiskey from the top shelf. He was trying to flash his wealth or sophistication or both. He could’ve been dirt poor but these men would always pay top dollar for your attention; that was guaranteed. 

It didn’t take long for Sam to walk over to your stool. “Mind if I take this seat?” He asked, taking a sip from his drink and holding back his grimace.

“Not at all” You answered and smirked slightly. He was kind enough to ask rather than demand. Sam sat two stools from you, leaving space in between the two of you. He had an angelic aura hanging around him from the neon signs and the rings of smoke hanging around his head made a makeshift halo. All that was missing was the wings. “What’s your name, stranger?” You asked, sipping from your martini and staining the glass red with your lipstick. 

“Sam Wilson” He answered, offering his hand for you to shake. You took it and Sam noticed your hand was warm. The small television screen lit up with pictures of the Berlin Wall crashing down and German citizens, rejoicing in the newfound freedom. “I was just there, you know” Sam asked rhetorically and pointed to the screen. “I saw it come down, it was something else” He said before downing his drink completely. 

Before you could respond, an unpleasant man slipped into the stool between yourself and your new friend. He reeked of cheap beer and sweat “Hey, babe you need a ride home?” He asked, slurring each word. When you didn’t respond, he pushed further. “C’mon sweetie, I’m a real good driver. You like foreign cars?” He asked, grabbing your knee.

Sam could tell you were uncomfortable with his actions but he waited to see your reaction. He didn’t want to misread anything and come across as possessive. “I just want to be alone” You sighed and removed his hand from your leg.

The drunkard attempted to grab your wrist but you twisted his hand before he could do any damage. The bouncer had him ‘get some air’ in a flash. 

“You handled that well” Sam observed, ordering you another drink. 

You shrugged in response and ate the olive from the new martini placed in front of you. “Would you like to take me home?” you asked, bluntly.

Sam’s eyes grew wide but he regained his posture. “I would, but I thought you wanted to be alone” Sam teased.

“I’ve changed my mind” you droned, almost bored with the conversation. You threw cash on the bar for your drinks and began walking out.

Sam dug through his wallet and threw his cash on the counter, hastily, following after you. “My car is parked around the corner” He told you, taking his keys from his jacket.

“Do you live far?” You asked him, tugging your coat on. Sam shook his head and you both walked to his apartment.

An eventful evening passed. You did things to Sam he had only heard of passing sailors in at the docks. 

Typically, you left before sun rose but you stayed. Typically, you didn't make breakfast for strangers you met in bars. Typically, you didnt tell said strangers your name. But today was about variety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this fic is so short, I wrote it in my school library


End file.
